El lado oscuro de la historia
by mistralax
Summary: Una carta para Kanda. Yullen.


**Notas de autora:** Bueno aquí otro fic que rondaba en mi disco, espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:**

OoC, Yullen. ¿AU?

Desclaimer: DGM le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute y el de los lectores...

* * *

**El lado oscuro de la historia  
**

By

Zutte-chan

**"Capítulo Único"**

* * *

Para Kanda:

_¡Hola!_

_¿Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? ya han pasado cinco años desde que la Guerra Santa terminó y la orden oscura se disolvió, desde entonces no he tenido noticias tuyas, a veces me acuerdo de ti cuando veo los brotes de soja en el mercado, me hacen recordar ese molesto apodo que me pusiste._

_No entiendo ¿Por qué no asististe a la boda de Lenalee? Ella dijo haberse asegurado de haberte enviado una carta con una invitación pero así eres tú ¿no? Quizás debería sacar algo de tiempo para ir a buscarte y arrastrarte a pedir disculpas. Aunque ya sabíamos desde el principio cual sería el resultado nunca asistes a las fiestas de la orden, ni siquiera a las de bienvenida de los nuevos miembros... eres tan serio._

_Dijiste que no morirías, aún creo en tus palabras._

* * *

El muchacho que escribía sobre el papel detuvo su pluma golpeando la punta con suavidad contra la mesa, esbozó una sonrisa desviando su vista de la hoja para apartar sus cabellos blancos que caían descuidadamente sobre su rostro y en el proceso apreciando el paisaje exterior, sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con la luz solar, era uno de esos días que tanto le gustaba. Sus labios se separaron pronunciando con nostalgia un monosílabo que le provocó nostalgia.

"Yuu"

* * *

_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos encontramos, desde luego nada amable, mucho menos romántico: Una noche fría, la luz de la luna, una larga hoja de acero apuntando hacia mi y tu en lo alto sujetándola listo para cortar mi cuello._

_Luego de eso quise conocerte mejor pero eras un odioso adicto a la soba con cara y cabello de mujer y siempre amenazando con esa espada y un mal tempe... Creo que eso me hizo querer pelear contigo numerosas veces en los entrenamientos y buscaba hacerme más fuerte y hacerte cambiar esa cara tan seria que tenías al pelear, ya que derribabas a los pobres buscadores como moscas aunque al terminar ponías una sonrisa sádica que espantaba a todos, realmente disfrutas ganar, lo sé porque cada vez que creías que me habías ganado ponías esa expresión y yo me encargaría de borrarla de tu cara._

_Al final se me ha olvidado el motivo de esta carta, quería hacerte una pregunta pero no tiene caso hacerla por este medio, Algún día ven a visitarme no vivo tan lejos sabes._

_Kanda, prometiste que no morirías._

_Tu camarada: Allen Walker._

_xx xx xxxx_

* * *

Dejó la pluma a un lado y dobló la hoja metiéndola en un sobre, dejó caer algo de cera y le estampó el sello que tenía a la mano. Salió de la casa a un estanque cercano y se colocó de rodillas, cerca había una lápida sin nombre y sin fecha, colocó la carta en la parte superior de la lapida. Su cabello blanco se meció suavemente con la brisa que comenzaba a soplar aguantó la carta para que no se fuera volando en ese momento.

- Espero que la próxima vez nos veamos sigamos siendo compañeros.

Dejó que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro escondiendo sus facciones de lo que apenas se podía distinguir su sonrisa jovial. Continuó hablando consigo mismo frente a aquella lapida como si esperara una respuesta, mientras había extendido su mano posándola sobre la fría superficie.

Estaba atardeciendo y decidió que era hora de volver, se levantó recto con vista al horizonte entrecerrando un poco sus ojos por el resplandor y con una sonrisa sincera desde el fondo de su corazón.

- En la próxima vida, ¿eh? Espero que sigas siendo el mismo.

El muchacho de cabellos blancos se marchó dejando que su carta se la llevara el viento.

- "El lado oscuro de la historia".

**Siglo XXI**

- ¿Este libro está basado en una historia real? ¿No parece algo fantasiosa? - el muchacho de cabellos blancos miró sospechosamente el libro en sus manos de cubierta negra con el titulo enmarcado en plateado, la chica de la caja solo le sonrió nerviosamente preguntándole si lo compraría o no, después de todo era el nuevo best seller que comenzaba a causar furor entre la gente - Parece divertido, lo llevaré.

Pagó por el libro y se le lo llevó, por alguna razón el personaje del libro le había llamado la atención en su descripción, era como él o eso se imaginaba.

Volvía a leer la sinopsis del libro en la parte posterior mientras caminaba por la calle, sentía una irremediable curiosidad que podría leerlo en el ese mismo instante cuando no se dio cuenta que alguien venía de frente y chocó con él.

Se disculpó algo nervioso buscando recoger el libro pero la otra persona se le anticipó tomándolo primero, levantó la vista encontrándose con un muchacho japonés alto de cabellos negros y largos. Apenas pudo notar que llevaba consigo un estuche donde lo que más se asemejaba a ser llevado allí era una katana.

El muchacho ni le había mirado solo veía la portada del libro con un rostro inexpresivo.

- ¿Desde cuándo los moyashis leen libros como este?

Aquello le cayó mal e hizo que su amable y tranquila apariencia se esfumara por completo, extendió su mano pidiendo el libro de vuelta.

- No me llamo Moyashi, tengo un nombre como cualquier persona, mi nombre es Allen - y ambos se quedaron intercambiándose las miradas por unos minutos sin importar la gente que pasaba al lado los mirara extrañados.

- Kanda - dijo en susurro entregándole por fin el libro de vuelta y dispuesto a seguir con su camino, el chico de cabellos blancos reaccionó colocándose frente a él evitando que siguiera avanzando y le extendió la mano izquierda.

- Encantado de conocerte, Kanda - el joven japonés le miró por unos segundos y cerró sus ojos dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro extendiendo su mano dándole un fuerte apretón.

- Encantado de conocerte Moyashi.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esto era algo que estaba guardado en una carpeta en lo último de mi celular XD hoy me puse a revisar tengo fic cortados a la mitad, leí este y me decidí sacarlo de su miseria y terminarlo, aunque no sé... XD siempre hago cosas bobas con los finales y algo forzados.

Sobre esto, bueno se aceptan cualquier tipo de reclamos y tomatazos XD


End file.
